The invention is in the field of thin film photovoltaic cells. For example, amorphous silicon (i.e., a-Si:H) photovoltaic (PV) cells are known structures which comprise several layers, usually alternatingly of n-doped, intrinsic, and p-doped silicon, and which essentially have the ability of generating electric current from incident light. Since sunlight, for example, can be used to generate power, photovoltaic cells form an interesting alternative source of energy in principle: one much more environment-friendly than fossil fuels or nuclear power. However, for such PV cells to become a serious and economically attractive alternative, they need to be provided in a suitable form and made by relatively low-cost processes, using relatively inexpensive raw materials.